cheshire_writesfandomcom-20200213-history
WOF
from: wof-fanon Grieving for the Lost ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~| Grieving for the Lost by BladeOfHope Everything seemed to be in pain. Fire erupted around the dragons fighting in the sky and on the ground, burning everything in its path without mercy or discrimination. It turned the whole world bright red. Those caught in its grasp screamed as the flames latched hold of them, writhing in agony but unable to escape. She noticed the dark scales of her friends smoking like coals as their own assault backfired on them. The distinctly twisted claws of her brother reached out to her. His face was contorted into a permanent grimace, his scales having been melted together by the fire. His eyes were pleading for her to help him, and his hand trembled as he tried to touch her. Horrified, she flinched away. Before she could even apologize, the fire surged forward and devoured him before her very eyes. You'll never escape! A voice seemed to be whispering to her from the wind. I will find you - I will ''kill you!'' She couldn't see anyone else. She tried to call for help, but she inhaled smoke instead and started to cough uncontrollably. "Help," she rasped. "Somebody..." There will be no help for you. The flames began to lick at her talons, and she screamed, her voice ragged and hoarse and broken. The voice started yelling at her, insulting her, telling her that she would burn alive and no one would escape unscathed. She stepped backwards, trying to go somewhere, anywhere, to escape the voice, but her claws slipped over the edge of a cliff and she fell - E''verflight!'' Moonseer jolted awake, tears running down her face and her claws gripping at her thundering heart before she even realized what she was doing. Everflight... I'm so sorry...! She sucked in ragged breaths of air, ashamed and confused and terrified and - I'm... not burning. Suddenly realizing that the fire was gone, she patted herself all over her arms and wings and body, feeling no burns or melted scales or bruises. She was fine. Everything was fine. It had all just been a dream. Looking around in the dim light, Moonseer found that she was still in her sleeping-cave, where she'd fallen asleep just a little bit ago. Sometime during that nightmare, her two cave-mates had crept inside. She wondered, with a pang of anxiety, if they had seen her writhing in pain like the burning dragons in her dream. Fortunately, she hadn't woken either of them when she burst back into reality. Peering quickly into their minds, she was relieved to find nothing wrong with either of them. Mango was being smothered by a mountain of friendly sloths; his scales were shifting rapidly between sloth-fur gray and the bright colors of amused, befuddled happiness. Apex, on the other hand, was grunting and snuffling and dreaming about hunting penguins. Neither of them was having omens about the world burning down. Moonseer took a deep breath and climbed down off of her perch in the cave. Her legs felt shaky and unstable, but she managed to make her way to the entrance of the cave and peer out into the tunnel. Everflight... Everflight, please answer me... Within seconds, her brother's groggy voice echoed back to her. What is it? Do you need something? He sounded tired, and Moonseer felt bad, knowing that she'd woken him. Don't feel bad. She got the impression of him sitting up, rolling on his stiff joints and trying to find a comfortable position. He shuffled for a while, and then finally he snorted with contentment. What's wrong? It was... a nightmare... Moonseer sent the fleeting remnants of her dream over to him. The fragments of memory were twisted and unusually vivid, though disconnected as they were they didn't make much sense. Everflight waded through all of the pieces, turning them over in his mind and weighing them against his thoughts. Moonseer could feel all this, but his actual thoughts were guarded by a wall of sheep wool, at least until he lowered the wall and told her, It doesn't seem like an omen. Yeah, but... Moonseer trailed off, afraid to voice her concerns. It's just... Want to check with Dreamreader? Everflight offered. I can't feel him right now, so he's probably recording stuff right now, but we can go and find him. No... that's okay. Can you meet me out in the main cavern, though? I don't want to be alone... Sure. I'll be right there. Moonseer pulled away from her brother's mind and walked over to the entrance of her cave. Even back in the dark recesses of the tunnels, there was always light when it was day. Judging by the near-darkness surrounding her, Moonseer guessed that it was almost dawn. Glancing over her shoulder one last time to make sure her cave-mates were still asleep, she crept into the tunnel and made her way towards the common cavern. She didn't see any other dragons awake along the way. However, when the tunnel widened into the common cavern, there was a dragon practicing his fighting maneuvers in the middle of the training space. The dragonet seemed too big to be one of the trainees, but he was going through all the proper sequences they'd been taught. He twisted and dove and rolled like a master, his orange scales bright even in the dim light. All of his movements were fluid, to the point of being nearly perfect. Moonseer narrowed her eyes. Swift. What's he doing up so early? The muscular SkyWing dragonet - though, really, he was almost too old to be called a dragonet - finally stopped fighting and stood there panting, his eyes angled up towards the statues around the upper rim of the cavern but not really focused on anything in particular. Character pages Apex (a Pure IceWing dragonet) Clear (a Pure leader) Conch (a Pure SeaWing dragonet) Dreamreader (a Pure NightWing dragonet) Everflight (a Pure NightWing dragonet) Flower Grief (an ancient NightWing) Jeom (a SeSyM Composite dragonet) Mango (a Pure RainWing dragonet) Moonseer (a Pure NightWing dragonet) Ripple (a Pure SeaWing dragonet) Sei (a SaNiSk Composite dragonet) Storm Swift (a Pure SkyWing dragonet) Yugo (a SeSaN Composite dragonet) Yuni (a SeSaN Composite dragonet) Dreamreader (Pure) Creator Blade Character Information Age 7 years Gender male Tribe NightWings Residence the Pure tunnels Relatives Moonseer (sister); Everflight (brother) Powers and abilities can see into the future; can read minds I don't mind if you want to use Dreamreader, but please ask first. AppearanceEdit Dreamreader is a NightWing dragonet with more brains than brawn. He seems to be eternally slim and out of shape no matter how much he eats or fights. His scales are more of a deep blue than black, and even the starry scales under his wings have something of a bluish tint to them. PersonalityEdit Dreamreader is a very studious dragon; he spends a lot of time reading scrolls and working out battle tactics in his head. However, in an attempt to imitate the "normal" dragonets, he acts like he enjoys fighting and scuffling around. Somehow, he's managed to keep this from his siblings, both of whom are very close to him. He can both read minds and predict the future; however, his favorite pastime is peering into dragons' dreams and recording all of the crazy things their imaginations produce. -tbc- HistoryEdit Dreamreader, along with his siblings Moonseer and Everflight, was born on a night with two full moons, and so he was hatched with the abilities to read minds and see the future. Originally, his name was Fatereader. -tbc- FamilyEdit -tba- Everflight (Pure) Background Information Creator Blade Character Information Age 7 years Gender male Tribe NightWings Relatives Moonseer (sister); Dreamreader (brother) Powers and abilities can read minds I don't mind if you want to use Everflight, but please ask first. AppearanceEdit Everflight is a NightWing dragonet. His scales are pitch black, though the starlike scales under his wings glow brightly in the moonlight. He was born with talons that are twisted and curved in various directions, making walking difficult and painful. Fortunately, his wings are unusually large and powerful, and so he is able to fly longer than most without touching down on the ground. PersonalityEdit Everflight is very self-conscious about his twisted claws, since he was teased about them a lot when he was younger. However, he is proud of his large wings, and he likes to boast that he could beat anyone in a race. Overall, he is very confident and well-mannered. He has a great sense of humor and is capable of taking criticism well. He is rather optimistic about the future, and he believes that there will come a day when dragons with deformities like his can either live in peace with others or have their deformities corrected. HistoryEdit Everflight hatched into the Pure society on a night with two full moons, along with his siblings Moonseer and Dreamreader. However, his egg was overshadowed by his siblings' eggs, and so only the light of one moon reached him. When he hatched, he was only born with the ability to read minds, not to see the future. From the very beginning, Everflight was teased by the other dragonets for his twisted talons and his oversized wings. He was clumsy and awkward, more so and for much longer than any other dragonet, and he didn't figure out how to walk until he was almost three years old. Everflight took refuge in the fact that he could communicate with his siblings where no one could overhear them. He especially enjoyed talking to Moonseer, because she always offered him comfort when the other dragonets were mean to him. His conversations with his sister helped him become more confident, and by the time he turned three, he felt ready to face the Pure training system. Everflight was put into a separate Triple from his siblings; he was placed into a cave with Ripple and Conch, two SeaWings who spent their first years together. They cast odd looks at Everflight's unusual features, but Conch was born with twisted wing bones, and so they were able to accept him fairly quickly, abnormal features and all. As the Triple began to train with each other, they quickly discovered a problem: though Everflight was a strong flyer, Conch and Ripple were not. Conch in particular had a lot of trouble keeping up with Everflight's complicated maneuvers, leading to some conflict within the group. However, Everflight designed a plan that utilized all three of their strengths: he would do most of the flying and would act as a distraction, while the SeaWing dragonets flashed their scales brightly, also a distraction. Then Conch would dash in with her swift ground strikes, and Ripple could watch for anyone who tried to come around behind either Everflight or Conch. This plan quickly became their top maneuver, and even as their plan became apparent, the other Triples still had trouble countering it. -tbc- FamilyEdit MoonseerEdit Moonseer is Everflight's sister. The two of them have a good relationship, since she defended him from dragons who insulted his claws and helped him overcome some of his self-consciousness. They often converse inside their minds, commenting about the thoughts of other dragons or current events. They have grown slightly apart as they've grown up, but Everflight still thinks of her fondly and goes to her for advice. DreamreaderEdit -tba- Grief Background Information Creator Blade Character Information Age unknown Gender male Tribe NightWings Likes open spaces; daylight; the color blue Dislikes the darkness; small, confined spaces; being too close to fire Powers and abilities has animus abilities; can hear thoughts; can see into the future Quote "It's dark... and I don't appreciate it..." I don't mind if you want to use Grief, but please ask first. AppearanceEdit Due to having lived over many, many centuries, Grief is huge. His scales were once a lustrous black tinted with deep purple, but over time they have grown dull, and the colors have paled. His talons and horns have grown long due to years and years of disuse. His scales have slowly begun to crystallize due to a spell he once placed on himself. PersonalityEdit Grief was once an optimist, the kind of dragon who wouldn't let anything stand in his way. He was a loyal friend and tribe member, and he enthusiastically used his animus powers for the good of the tribe. However, as he was forced to use his powers more and more, under the pretense "for the good of the tribe", he slowly began to go mad. He became very paranoid, jumping at every little sound and snapping out at every dragon he deemed to be threatening him, even remotely. He became a very sad and pathetically lonely dragon. After centuries of sitting in the dark, alone, he has come to a point where any communication outside his head is like torture to him. He can still communicate somewhat civilly with other telepaths, but speaking aloud is both very difficult and very annoying. HistoryEdit In the distant, long-forgotten past, Grief was born into the NightWing tribe under another name, one that is now lost to history. His parents adored him, as he was their first egg (he was also destined to be their last, though no one knew it at the time). He made friends quickly and advanced in NightWing society, proving himself time and time again a loyal member of the tribe. However, there came a day when he was trying to clear a tunnel and, in his frustration, ordered a large boulder to move out of the way. To his shock, it did. This led him to begin experimenting more and more with his newfound animus abilities, to the point where his friends began to be concerned for his mental health. He gave many gifts to the tribe, even going so far as to make a new, unbreakable crown for the queen at the time. Slowly, the effects of using his animus abilities began to show, and his behavior quickly became erratic. He became nearly hysterical, proclaiming dragons' thoughts to the whole tribe and prophesying a great doom that would come upon the tribe. By the time a friend thought to suggest that he channel his soul's decay into his scales instead, it was already too late. The queen deemed it necessary that he be eliminated, and she called a tribe-wide meeting to make the announcement public. So as not to make his name a curse for future generations, she stripped him of it and named him Grief, so as to reflect the tragedy that was his downfall. She ordered her tribe to attack Grief and continue attacking until he was dead; however, before they could even lay a scratch on him, the crazed dragon had cast an enchantment - through unknown means - that protected his crystallizing scales and allowed him to be, essentially, immortal. None of their attacks did any good, and eventually Grief began shouting out their anguished thoughts without care, revealing how much hatred and anger he had brought upon himself. He then, in what was perhaps his last moment of conscious sanity, suggested that the tribe take him and bury him somewhere deep, where no one would ever find him, so that he could live out the rest of eternity there in relative peace. They agreed, and he was banished to live forever in the ground below the very heart of Pyrrhia. In the present time, his location has been rediscovered, and a certain group of dragons is seeking to use his powers for their own gain. Jeom (Composite) Moonseer (Pure) Swift (Pure)